


A theory

by Victoriancrow



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Family Member Death, If people like this I may write a fic, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Multi, a theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a theory of mine</p><p>I may write a fic if people like this I don't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	A theory

What if the stem isn’t real and it’s just Sebs drunken mind playing tricks. Like whenever Joseph is there in “stem” he’s checking up on him to make sure he’s alright. The dog is just his that he feels safe from the terrors when he holds him (same with Joseph) Ruben is his next door neighbor with bad scarring from a fire when he was little. He wears a white hoodie when out in public. Ruben is trying to get him to stay in his own apartment instead of going out to the street. He has a sister that has a pet tarantula that scares Seb. The sadist is the landlord who wants his rent. He also does a lot of work in the building so he has a lot of tools. The haunted are insects that are in his apartment. The shots are what Joseph and someone’s Ruben give him for his insulin. The keeper came after Joseph put a lock on the fridge so he couldn’t get more alcohol from the lady down the hall (Tatiana). Kidman was a college and sometimes checks up on him. Leslie is an figment of his imagination of what he lost.

 

Who he’s attracted to / where he is at:

Wine- Ruvic

Malt- Joseph

Tequila- normal work

Hard liquor- STEM


End file.
